Turn that frown upside down!
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: I like to think of this as a community! If you're feeling sad or unmotivated then come here and within time you will (hopefully) feel happy and inspired! I accept suggestions but please no flame! Rated K plus just in case of death or angst.
1. Welcome! And a poem

**Hey guys Wolf here and... yes a new story. I have been wanting to do something like this ever since I read Orange Dash's Deep Inside the Odes. Basically this will be a place where I will write inspirational poems, put up inspirational quotes and this will be a place to go to when your down! Don't expect regular updates because inspiration doesn't just hit me like that!**

 **This poem is based upon how I felt doing my first ever show, what was I performing you may ask? Look closer and you'll see. Also this won't rhyme it'll be a different type of poem! Hope you enjoy... :)**

 _Delighted cheers met her ears, making her more nervous._

 _Alot of people were cheering on their children yet some did pay attention to watch this girl at the front._

 _Numerous emotions whizzed through her mind as she performed the routine._

 _Calm, was the expression on her face though inside she was panicking._

 _Ending the routine was a huge relief yet as she left the stage she felt proud, proud that she performed on stage and came off with a smile!_

 **Well? Was that alright! This was hard to write because this was sorta like a name poem but it wasn't spelling a name- also I was 7 when this happened. Please give me some feedback because I want to be able to write something inspiring next chapter! _BYYYYEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	2. On top of the world

**This is for my upcoming fic "The Journey Home" or at least thats what it might be called. Its basically about Mikey being seperated from his family and he has to journey back. I can't wait to start it and I found a song that will fit Mikey perfectly when he finds home! I hope you enjoy my first TMNT poem/one-shot/songfic...**

 _He loves them so much, if only he could of told them how much he truly appreciated their efforts to keep him safe._

 _This journey had taught him to never give up on hope and also that not all humans were cruel._

 _He'd faced so much, mountains, deserts, rivers, oceans and now it was all worth it. He had one last steep hill left, 20 miles upwards left._

 _With each pull upwards he reminded himself why he was doing this, for his family. He glanced over to see one of the friends he made on his journey, the best friend he'd made on this journey. She had insisted to come with him and he couldn't be more grateful._

 _He was truly taking it in now. He was going home, he was actually going home! But one look down reminded him of the last challenge he had to face._

 _He could do this, 15 miles, 10 miles, 8 miles, 5 miles, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

 _One last climb, his friend looked down at him from the top and smiled at him, a true smile. She hauled him up and there it was- New York City._

 _His home was so close, all he had to do was travel down the familiar sewer pipes and then it would be there. But first he had to enjoy this moment._

 _He was on top of the world. He'd been waiting for this for so long, he'd been waiting to actually smile, to feel the comfort of a family, he'd been holding it in for so long, for 2 years._

 _He'd tried so much to get to this position, but he wouldn't have done it without the people he'd met on the way.So many times he'd wanted to give up: but the thought of his father, of his brothers kept him going._

 _He'd travelled all this way for something and this was it. He'd finally taken it in, home was here and he felt on top of the world because of it._

 _He was ready, he had journeyed home after 2 long years and was ready to be reunited with his family..._

 **Awwww Mikey! This was actually based upon a song, can you guess what it is? It was "On Top Of The World" by Imagine Dragons. Yes I did give you guys a few spoilers for the story but I had to write this! Who knows? If- I mean when I write, publish and finish this story I could put this at the end? I hope you guys enjoyed! _BYYYEEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	3. Shooting Star

**So since last chapter I have wrote MANY poems so the few people that are reading this can see them! Here is one of them, I hope you enjoy...**

 **_**

 _Shooting Star_

 _I try to shine bright,_

 _All through the night,_

 _I'm different from the rest,_

 _Don't wanna be the best,_

 _They all act so high,_

 _But they'll never soar across the sky,_

 _I wish I could fit in,_

 _But I'm just thrown in the bin,_

 _Tears leak down my face,_

 _I may never find my place,_

 _Their yells surround me,_

 _I wish they'd just let me be,_

 _I don't have to be like them,_

 _No, I could be the hidden gem,_

 _I feel my feet lifting off the ground,_

 _My chains becoming unbound,_

 _For you can be who you are,_

 _Like me, I'm a shooting star._

 **_**

 **So... thats it. I wrote this on the way home from Young Voices. I was on the coach and it was super loud. All my yeargroup (who'd came) sat in the back and were just making noise and playing games but I didn't join in because I wasn't much like them.**

 **This is about me so if you guys have any criticism... please be nice! Well more are on the way! _BYE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	4. Writers Mind

**This came to me last weem and I was pretty happy with it so here it is!**

 _Writers Mind_

 _The writers mind is a blessing and a curse. It isn't given, its earned. With the writers mind everything is inspiration, whether it be a word, object or song._

 _But the writers mind isn't all good for some people. Some people who have the writers mind often day dream about what could happen if their mum decides to move house or just something random like that._ _However, I guess that is good for other people._

 _You can create or do anything you put your mind too. Like characters, or places. At the end of the day you can do anything with the writers mind because it is one of the most precious things in this world._

 **Well thats it! I had the urge to put "aswell as tea" at the end but I wanted this to have a serious feel. If there is anything you guys want me to write about just let me know!**

 **To finish things off here are replies to your lovely reviews!**

 **To Orange Dash: Thank you! I appreciate that :)**

 **To JJLaz: Thank you! I do try my best so reviews like these two just make me happ** **y!**

 **Now thats done... _BYYYEEE!_**


	5. Just Do

**Hello! *waves* So I just came up with this as I was getting ready to do some drawing and I thought I'd put it here! I have got something planned for the next chapter and I thought of it weeks ago so that will be coming soon! I hope you guys like this quote :)**

 _In drawing there is no right or wrong, only do._

 **Yeah... its short but I like it and I personally think its true. When drawing (or writing) there isn't a right or wrong because its your creation.**

 **Now lets reply to your lovely reviews!**

 **Orange Dash: What can I say except you're welcome! Sorry, its just that song always comes into my head when someone says thanks! You're right, inspiration does have to be earned and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review! :)**

 **JJLaz: Thank you! I love it when my work makes people smile :) Here is the next! Thanks for your review! :)**


End file.
